Swan Queen One Shots
by missmerrymak
Summary: "And that was how, despite her protests, Regina Mills ended up as a hostage in the front seat of Emma Swan's yellow bug—blindfolded." Fluffy, domestic, emotional one shots. T for mild swearing. Now ACCEPTING PROMPTS (AU included)!
1. Chapter 1

"What are we having for dinner?" Emma asked as she sauntered into the kitchen fighting a yawn. "I hope it's something good—like your lasagna. Let me tell you, I am _exhausted_! I spent the whole day running around town catching stray animals." She supplied as she hooked her thumbs through her belt loops.

Her smile quickly faded when she got a good look at Regina. The mayor's jaw was clenched tightly and she was a disheveled, sweaty mess. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, hesitantly approaching the raven haired woman who immediately backed away and shook her head.

"Don't touch me." She growled shakily and the blonde's eyes widened momentarily as she took in the scene before her. There was a broken jar of spaghetti sauce just lying on the ground, a pot of boiling water on the stove, and cheese _everywhere_.

"Regina," Emma drawled, trying to sate the mayor's wild eyes with her soothing tone. It didn't work.

"There is a _creature_ in our house." She breathed, her eyes darkening aggressively. Regina looked like she was ready to pounce on something. Emma furrowed her brow. The only reason she hadn't burst out laughing was because Regina looked genuinely shaken up.

"What kind of creature?" Emma asked gently and Regina swallowed and shook her head, brushing strands of sweaty hair off of her forehead. Unbeknown to her, there was cheese in her hair. Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing. What kind of hell had broken loose for Regina to manage getting _cheese_ in her hair? She could only _imagine_ the wild fit of rage—or maybe fear—that had caused the dairy product to become airborne. "Well, where is it now?"

"I don't _know_!" Regina snapped in frustration as the fire on the stove momentarily flared behind her. Emma nodded thoughtfully.

"Could it be a dog?" She asked and the brunette cocked her head as her eyes softened just slightly in relief. At least now they knew what the unknown evil was that had so ruthlessly terrified her badass girlfriend.

"Maybe. It did have a tail…and large pointed teeth." Emma's lip jutted out.

"Did it growl at you?" The blonde cooed. She suddenly found an empty box of pasta flying at her head. Emma found herself chuckling as Regina glared at her. The blonde approached and smiled warmly at the brunette who finally caved and slouched into Emma's embrace.

"Deal with it." Regina whimpered into Emma's shoulder. The blonde smiled as Regina nuzzled into her neck seeking much needed comfort after the violent attempt on her life.

"Consider it done. Something happened at the shelter and David called me in a panic saying that all of his dogs had disappeared. So I'm pretty much an expert dog wrangler now." Emma chuckled, rubbing Regina's back soothingly.

"We're having ice cream for dinner." Regina declared weakly into the blonde's shoulder—having completely given up on producing any semblance of a meal tonight after her brush with mortality—and Emma smiled as she pressed her lips to the top of Regina's head.

"Henry'll like that. I'll get him from the shelter once I collect our intruder." Emma took a breath and gently started plucking cheese from Regina's hair and popping it into her mouth. "Hmm, parmesan." Regina wacked Emma's arm as she pulled away and angrily tried brushing all of the dairy product out of her hair.

Ten minutes later Emma came in from the den with a mangy looking dog in her arms. Though he looked dirty and disheveled, he was in no way big enough to instill fear in anything. " _This_ is the dog that scared the shit out of you? Regina, what the hell? He's like a fluffy little bunny!"

In response, the mayor curled her lip up and glared at Emma, pointing a stiff finger at her in warning. "If you so much as _breathe_ about this incident I will tell everybody what happened last Halloween." That had the blonde out the door faster than the time Mary Margaret had asked Emma if she thought this rash she had was suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Emma growled as they dropped their tickets into the bucket and stepped inside the haunted house.

"It's Halloween, dear. I've found that the experience is customary for this culture." Emma glared at Regina's coy smile and fluttering eyelashes.

"Nobody here is remotely part of _this culture_." Emma hissed as the dim lights in the small tunnel they were walking through flickered and then turned off. A low growl could be heard in the distance along with a cackle that made Emma's stomach churn.

"Then it should be your job to enlighten us all." Regina supplied happily before leaning closer to the blonde whose heart rate had increased exponentially as they walked through winding corridors. "Did you hear that? It sounded like flesh being torn from bone. I wonder how they produced that noise." She whispered innocently into Emma's ear. The only thing keeping the sheriff from either freaking the fuck out or pulling out her gun and shooting the next damn thing that jumped out at her was Regina's close proximity.

"This is sick and twisted and completely sadistic. Who takes pleasure in getting the shit scared out of them?" Emma hissed just as a masked man with a chainsaw jumped at them. The blonde jumped and dug her nails into Regina's arm, putting the mayor in between her and the killer. Emma's heart was pounding as Regina chuckled low in the back of her throat and they continued walking.

"It's good to know that next time we're in a life threatening situation you'll throw me under the bus. Now I know to take the necessary precautions." Regina supplied primly as Emma's breath came out in ragged pants against the brunette's neck.

"I hate haunted houses." Emma growled, cautiously pulling away from Regina and looking all around them to make sure that there was no one stalking them in the shadows.

"I find them rather…exhilarating." Regina supplied with a smile and a small rise of her shoulders. Emma curled her lip at the brunette as they continued walking. Regina noticed the blonde's breathing start to even out and smirked so Emma wouldn't see. She shouldn't be letting her guard down so easily.

Without warning, Freddy goddam Krueger jumped out at them with his ungodly claws and Emma acted upon complete instinct when her arm swung around and her fist connected with the poor man's face. Regina gasped as the man stumbled back and cursed under his breath, immediately falling out of character. The mayor's hand clasped itself over her mouth both in shock and to keep herself from laughing. Everybody was silent for a moment. Then suddenly Emma took Regina's free hand in her own and swiftly walked past the pained man without a word. "I'm so sorry." Regina whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as they passed. Emma wasn't going to, but somebody needed to apologize to him.

The end of the haunted house was in sight and Emma clenched her jaw and squeezed Regina's hand as she dragged the other woman along. Once they were out Emma breathed an audible sigh of relief and slowed her fast paced walk to a relieved trot. Regina furrowed her brow and cocked her head at Emma whose eyes were closed as she tried to slow her rapid heart rate. "Did it really frighten you that much, dear?" Emma didn't respond, just swallowed and squeezed Regina's hand tighter. Regina cooed and stroked a thumb along Emma's cheek. The younger woman was actually shaking—no doubt from both adrenaline and pure fear. "But nothing happened! This haunted house was organized by the _elementary_ school. It was simply created to raise funds—not to actually scare anybody."

Emma gritted her teeth at Regina's words. "I told you. I don't like haunted houses." The blonde ground out and Regina couldn't help but chuckle, which Emma did not appreciate.

Emma glared harshly until Regina finally stopped giggling at her girlfriend's pain. It was clear that the blonde wanted sympathy and understanding. Regina, though she'd never admit it, had her own fears as well and, no matter how silly, would want Emma's support if necessary. She would be a horrible girlfriend as well as a hypocrite if she denied Emma that comfort but expected it for herself. Regina took a deep breath and was about to wrap Emma in a soothing hug when someone else walked out from the haunted house.

Freddy Krueger was pitifully nursing what was quickly turning out to be a very tender black eye. One of the elementary school teachers ran over to him and asked what happened. And Regina just lost her shit.

* * *

a/n: leave me a few prompts on your way out but nothing explicit please! x


	3. Chapter 3

It was sort of cute yet infuriatingly annoying how Regina resisted Emma's help. The whole lone wolf thing was endearing in the beginning but now Emma was willing to strap Regina to the goddamn couch to make sure she didn't try to sneak away to her office.

"Okay," Emma sighed, flopping down on the arm chair. "You have your tea, your soup, your seventy blankets, the TV remote, your tissues, and your phone. Is there anything you're missing?" Regina pursed her lips and looked up over her own personal fluffy Mount Everest.

"Umm," she hummed and brought her gaze to Emma. "Maybe just my dignity." Regina shrugged with her stuffy (yet somehow runny at the same time) nose. Emma cocked her head and looked at Regina with the most unamused expression Emma had ever made. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Regina." Emma drawled and the brunette just smiled at the blonde cheekily. Regina exhaled, bored, and looked around before settling her gaze back on Emma.

"You know, you can go to work. I'll be fine here on my own." Regina supplied casually but Emma folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"So you can sneak off to your office to do paperwork that could wait _at least_ another week before someone actually came and nagged you about it? I don't think so." Emma supplied sternly. Regina chuckled, but it turned into a phlegmy cough.

"The only reason you're saying that, _dear_ , is because _I_ nag you about the paperwork _you_ never do!" Emma flushed and Regina smirked. "Besides, I'm feeling better. Maybe I just have allergies." The brunette suggested. Emma sat up in her chair and made a loud noise of protest.

"Regina Mills you lying little minx!" Regina raised her brow in shock even as her lips curled up into the faintest of smiles. "Do you think I can't see that you're are a sick as a dog!" Seeing as Regina was trying to act as healthy as she could Emma decided that it would be a good idea to rattle off all of the symptoms Regina didn't think Emma knew about. "Your throat and your head are killing you. You're lethargic and achy. You're feeling nauseous because you haven't been blowing your gross runny nose because you want to try and look healthy so I'll let you go to work. And you're colder than you're letting on so you probably need like _two_ more blankets—minimum." Emma told her sternly and throughout Emma's whole rant Regina's face had gone from cool indifference to shock and then to guilt.

Without even having to ask, Emma knew what she wanted but was too stubborn to admit to needing. "I'll get you some Dayquil." Emma sighed but it was more lovingly than in annoyance. Because she'd been with Regina long enough to expect this kind of do-it-yourself behavior.

By the time lunch rolled around Regina was half asleep and a bit more than a little giddy but at least her fever was down. She'd deny it if Regina ever asked but there was a slight, microscopic possibility that Emma had possibly given Regina too much Dayquil.

They were watching some cheesy chick flick when Regina started giggling uncontrollably. Slowly, Emma turned to her girlfriend with something between disbelief and amusement. The last time Regina had giggled this intensely was when she was drunk out of her mind. "What?" Regina giggled.

"What's so funny?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle as well. Regina's sweaty forehead, disheveled pajamas, and uncontrollable laughter were definitely a sight.

"I was just thinking about how careless I was this time." Regina chuckled, taking a tissue and wiping her dripping, red nose. Emma furrowed her brow as her lips pulled down into a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Emma prompted gently.

"Last time I was sick you didn't even know!" Regina bubbled.

"When were you sick last time?"

"During the winter." Regina supplied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Emma felt like the biggest idiot in the world because her girlfriend had been sick and she hadn't even realized. Why did Regina felt the need to suffer in silence anyway?

"You could have told me, you know. I would have taken care of you." Emma assured Regina who just shook her head and swallowed.

"I can't be weak." Regina told Emma somberly, and the blonde sighed miserably.

"Cora really did a number on you didn't she?" Emma mumbled low enough so that Regina didn't hear her. Then she stood up and walked over to Regina, wrapping her in a big hug because she needed it. She needed to know that she didn't have to be strong for Emma.

Regina hugged her back as Emma pressed kisses to her forehead and cheeks and nose. And Regina was giggling again. "You're gonna catch my cold, dear."

"No I won't!" Emma declared as she nuzzled into Regina's neck. "I'm immune to everything. I'm _Invincible Emma_!"

. . .

"Gina can you get me another box of tissues?" Emma whimpered. Regina rolled her eyes over her glasses as she did paperwork in the arm chair but got up anyway. She was such a sucker when it came to Emma. She couldn't deny the blonde anything even if she wasn't as helpless as she made herself out to be. She wasn't even as sick as Regina had been. It was like a little puppy compared to Regina's monster cold.

"So says the invincible woman." Regina called as she exited the living room. And as she strolled into the kitchen she could distinctly hear Emma calling to her in the most adorable sick voice Regina had ever heard—besides Henry maybe.

"I resent that!"

* * *

a/n: I'd love to hear what you guys think of these one shots if you can spare a minute to leave a review! And, of course, prompts are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I'm sorry if the formating of this chapter is a little off since it was done on my phone. But anyway, I wrote this drabble on the fly in dedication to the supreme court ruling on marriage equality. Congratulations LGBT community! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emma's hot breath was on her ear and she furrowed her brow. It was too early to be woken up. "Regina," the blonde whispered, gently shaking her girlfriend. In response Regina just groaned and burrowed down into her bed.

Emma sighed in loving frustration. She felt giddy and excited and impatient all at the same time, and if she didn't get Regina out of bed right now she might just explode. "Gina!" Emma drew out impatiently. The mayor was ignoring her. "Regina I know you're awake!" Emma exclaimed, now that she was actually getting frustrated, as she shook Regina annoyingly. "This is important!"

Finally, Regina gave up and rolled over, her hair matted to her forehead and sticking up in unacceptable ways. Her eyes were clouded with sleep and irritation. "You said you weren't going to wake me up until eleven." Emma groaned and swung her leg over Regina's hips so she was straddling her. "As irresistible as you are, dear, I need my beauty sleep." Regina drawled with an amused, but sleepy, smirk on her face.

"Shut up, you could stay awake for the rest of your life and still be stunning." Emma grinned, leaning down and pecking Regina on the lips. And then there was a blinding light in Regina's eyes and she grimaced.

"Emma," Regina groaned and the blonde apologized before turning down the brightness on her phone.

"Look," Emma whispered and Regina squinted. The brunette came face to face with a rainbow flag and the title of a news article she couldn't read without her glasses. "We can get married anywhere." Emma supplied tenderly, searching Regina's stunned gaze.

"This isn't a joke?" Regina asked, because she didn't know what else to say.

"You honestly think I would lie about something like this and risk unleashing your sleep deprived wrath?" A slow grin spread across Regina's face at Emma's teasing remark. She could see Emma's eyes shining with delight and love and relief and Regina smiled back before pulling Emma down towards her and kissing her senseless.

Emma made a small noise of surprise and then of pleasure as Regina wrapped her in a warm embrace. Emma squeezed the brunette and then laughed and pressed her lips to Regina's neck before burying her face there with a content sigh. And Regina couldn't wipe the grin from her face. "The supreme court ruled 5-4. Gay marriage is legal in every state."

"That's wonderful." Regina breathed, kissing Emma's hair. Then suddenly the blonde pulled away and looked Regina in the eye, her breath shaky but her eyes clear.

"We should get married." And Regina's smile fell at the clear spontaneity of the question.

"What?"

"You heard me. What do you say, Regina? Wanna be stuck we me for the rest of your life?" Regina searched Emma's eyes frantically. They were sincere and open and full of love so intense that Regina felt like crying.

"Thanks to Henry I don't really have a choice." Regina joked with a watery smile and she didn't realize how shaky her voice was until Emma gave her a tender smile. "Why not make it official?" Regina asked with a shrug as her heart pounded and the woman above her grinned like there was no tomorrow. "Yes," Regina finally breathed and Emma laughed and cried and hugged Regina so tight she couldn't breathe.

And Regina hummed contently as their lips met and shaky fingers tangled together under white sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Prompt from: Evil Unipotata. Emma has a nightmare about her childhood and Regina comforts her. **Warning: the italics deal with descriptions of child abuse.**

* * *

 _At twelve, she was used to bruises and blood and pain. But this was a lot more pain than she was used to feeling. Maybe he was drunk, because he'd never hit her this much, and she was absolutely terrified. Emma desperately tried to slink away but he was too strong. So, she did the next best thing. As tears streamed down her face and blinded her vision she yelled and screamed and kicked and punched and grabbed and did whatever she could just so he would leave her alone._

 _Then he was laughing a sadistic, twisted, nightmare inducing kind of laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He was doing this for fun. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he drawled with a shake of his head before grabbing onto her neck, and as her eyes widened, her hands shot out in front of her._

"Emma! Ow, ow, _ow_!" A more feminine voice hissed in the darkness of her bedroom. Emma inhaled harshly and sat up in bed. Her chest was heaving and she was disoriented for a moment. Then she realized that her hand was tight around Regina's wrist and her fingernails were digging into the soft, warm flesh there.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed, quickly unfurling her hand. She could feel a cold trickle of sweat down her back and the world spun—she panicked. Regina gripped her own wrist and rubbed it soothingly, and tears started streaming down Emma's face uncontrollably. Before she knew what she was doing she had stumbled out of bed and closed the bathroom door behind her. As she slid down the length of the door, blinding by salty tears, she heard the soft padding of feet outside accompanied by a deep sigh.

"Emma," Regina breathed and the blonde shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "Open the door."

"I hurt you." Emma sobbed stubbornly, and her face flushed with shame and guilt at those three terrifying words.

"You were asleep." Regina pointed out through the door. There was a soft thump and Emma suspected that Regina was resting her forehead against the door. "It was an accident." She protested and Emma's shoulders bobbed with the effort of her tears. She tried to hide how badly she was shaking but Regina probably knew—Regina knew everything about Emma.

"It'll happen again." Emma told Regina and it was true. It had happened before and it was bound to happen again.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked hesitantly through the door, her voice dropping.

"I don't know," Emma admitted quietly, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead there. There was a long silence between them as Emma tried to control her breathing, and her tears, and her emotions. Her heart pounded. "I'm scared." She finally breathed in the darkness of the bathroom so quietly that she almost thought Regina didn't hear it.

"I know." Regina whispered so tenderly and sympathetically and _honestly_ that Emma burst into tears again. "Open the door." The brunette encouraged and Emma found herself turning the handle. And when the door swung open _he_ wasn't there waiting to hurt her. Regina was there with open arms and a heart full of love and patience and kindness.

"I'm sorry," Emma sobbed as she fell into Regina's shoulder. Regina just held her close and tight so she couldn't slide away down into herself, wiped away her tears when they fell, and kissed both of her rosy cheeks until she calmed down.

"It's _okay_ ," Regina hushed, rocking Emma back and forth slowly, soothingly. "You didn't hurt me, I promise." Regina lied but Emma was too distraught to notice the fib. "It was a nightmare."

"It was a memory." Emma supplied reluctantly, burying her face into the crook of Regina's warm neck to hide the icy shiver that ran down her spine. Regina looked at the blonde in her arms and brushed away the stray tears that still remained on her cheeks. The brunette didn't have to ask to know whether or not Emma wanted to talk about it. The answer was always no. Not everything needed to be discussed, Regina _knew_ that.

"Don't let your past hurt you, Emma." Regina told her firmly, cupping the blonde's face in her hands despite the twinge in her wrist. And Emma looked up at Regina's honest, guarded eyes and she knew that she was talking from experience. But her age old doubts and fears kept sliding into her mind and taking root.

"I can't control my dreams, and I can't change my past." Emma told her stubbornly, hopelessly. Regina brought her chin up so their eyes could meet and made sure that Emma was paying attention.

"But you can control your fears." She ran her thumb over Emma's cheek. "And that can help control your dreams." Gently, Regina untangled Emma from her arms and stood up. The blonde missed Regina's warm embrace the second it was gone and shivered in the dark and the cold. She was scared again. But then Regina held out her hand like a beacon in a storm and Emma took it.

And then they were lying on the bed, tucked under the covers, with Emma curled into Regina's side. The brunette exhaled calmly and ran her fingers through Emma's hair soothingly. It took a while, but she didn't speak until she could feel that Emma was relaxed and her breathing was even. "You have nothing to be afraid of here." She assured Emma who closed her eyes and tried to focus on Regina instead of him—her touch instead of his. "I'll protect you—always." Regina whispered and those were the last words Emma heard before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Prompt from: lovelyja. Emma gets Regina a horse for her birthday. Sorry it's a little long but tell me what you think of it! **Minor spoilers for season four.**

* * *

She was greeted that morning by breakfast in bed and was then subsequently showered in hugs and kisses by Emma and Henry. This was out of the ordinary but welcomed and she felt an indescribable warmth spread through her body because she felt so very, very loved. Breakfast was followed by a handful of thoughtful but unneeded gifts, and though both Emma and Henry advocated for her little prince to stay home from school and make a day out of this special occasion Regina sent him off to school with a kiss and a smile.

And then Emma disappeared. She said goodbye to Regina, gave her a kiss, and told her she'd bring her lunch. "Sheriff stuff!" Emma had exclaimed when Regina asked where she was going in such a hurry. By the time lunch rolled around Regina was knee deep in paperwork and fueled solely by coffee. That's when Emma burst into her office with a sly grin on her face and an uncharacteristic bounce in her step.

Regina glanced up over her reading glasses with an unamused raise of her eyebrows. As Emma bounded over to her she set down her pen and slid off her glasses. "Happy birthday!" Emma declared, pulling a black strip of cloth from her pocket. Regina looked at it questioningly.

"What is that?" Emma glanced at the fabric.

"It's a blindfold." And that was how, despite her protests, Regina Mills ended up as a hostage in the front seat of Emma Swan's yellow bug—blindfolded.

"Whatever nonsense this is, I don't like it." Regina snapped as she yanked on the handcuffs that were keeping her from removing her blindfold. She'd tried to remove it too many times so _apparently_ Emma had had no choice in the matter—or so she'd said.

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't like surprises. Just trust me." Emma instructed with a smiling lilt to her voice that made Regina's tense shoulders relax just a little bit. She did trust Emma, she really did. But she was starting to doubt her reasoning when the car jolted on a pothole she couldn't see and the cuffs she was wearing dug into her wrists annoyingly.

Soon enough the car came to a stop and Emma—to Regina's relief—un-cuffed her and then helped her out of the bug. Regina knew that this was a birthday thing she just didn't know what kind of birthday thing it was. She really did not like surprises, but she knew it was pointless to ask where they were because Emma wouldn't tell her. So she tried to figure out where she was on her own. The smell of wet earth assaulted her senses, she could feel a cool breeze through her hair and on her face, and she could practically _feel_ the mud caking her expensive black heels. _Just great, Emma, thank you._

The blonde had her arm around Regina's waist as she led her to an unknown destination. She was excited but a little nervous at the same time. "Just a few more steps." Emma motioned, her breath hitting Regina's neck hot and close, making a shiver run down her spin. As frustrated and confused as Regina was she complied silently. And then Emma was walking away from her and she furrowed her brow. "Alright, open!" Emma exclaimed joyfully and Regina pulled the blindfold over her head.

Emma and Henry were standing on either side of a horse as black as the night sky with party hats and confetti. "Happy birthday!" They called together and Regina's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as the strips of colored paper fluttered to the ground.

"You got me a…horse?" Regina asked breathlessly and Emma and Henry just grinned back at her with identical expressions. Regina was stunned into silence. She honestly didn't know what to say. Tears stung her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop a gasp from escaping.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked hesitantly as he ran his hand down the horse's back. She turned her gaze to her two favorite people in the world and looked at them with shock and love and pure joy.

"I love it, Henry." She breathed, walking over to her boy and wrapping him in a tight hug. Emma smiled at her fondly and Regina shook her head in disbelief. "How did you…" She trailed off because honestly where had Emma gotten a horse? The blonde just shrugged.

"I may have had some help from Gold." She admitted. Despite Henry skipping school and the unfortunate mention of Rumple, Regina couldn't be anything but happy in that moment. She laughed as a tear ran down her cheek before pulling Emma into her arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Not that I don't like it because I absolutely love it but what in the _world_ possessed you to get me a horse as a birthday present?" Regina asked glancing from Emma to Henry expectantly.

"After the author rewrote everything we realized that there are a lot of things in the Enchanted Forest that made you happy that you don't _have_ in Storybrooke." Henry supplied sheepishly as Regina let go of the two of them.

"We know your time in the Enchanted Forest wasn't the best but we don't want you to forget your past because it's what made you the woman you are today. We want you to remember the good times. We want you to have the best of both worlds." Emma told her sincerely and Regina couldn't decide if she wanted to burst at the seams with love or start crying.

They were right. She often completely ignored her past despite some of the good things that happened in it. And Regina couldn't think of anything else to say but "thank you," she whispered with a tender smile on her face. "I love you." Regina told both Emma and Henry who smiled softly at her. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." She said, completely at a loss for words. It was such a big gift but it _represented_ even more.

After they were done with hugs and kisses and happy tears and a cheesy singing of happy birthday and Regina's cringing when Henry asked how old she was Regina stood stroking her horse's face with a serene glaze over her features. Her horse stared back at her with its endless black orbs as Henry walked up to her and stroked the other side of the horse's face. "What are you gonna name him?" He asked and Regina hummed and glanced at her little prince.

"I don't know, what do you think I should name him?"

"Midnight," Henry supplied decisively and Regina raised her brow. He was silent for a long moment before shaking his head. "Midnight Memories." Henry amended and she pursed her lips and looked to the horse.

"I think he likes it." She supplied as the horse's head bobbed in its stable.

"He should. It's the perfect name." And Regina chuckled and looked to her son. "And his initials are MM, just like grandma." Behind them Regina heard Emma snort.

"And this day was going so well, too." Regina joked.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: prompt from sara hail. Emma and Regina (+ a toddler) vs. Charming and spanking. Hope you enjoy! (p.s. check out the other story I'm working on right now called La Conte de Madame Peugeot. It's a slow burn ReginaxOC with lots of angst and adventure!) x

* * *

Of course she trusted her dad with her daughter. Sure, he often wielded a sword and made a habit out of carrying a gun at all times, but he was a good parent to Neal and he was a good babysitter for Lucy. Nevertheless, she and her wife always felt the need to make sure that Mary Margaret knew each of their cells by heart and when put Lucy down for a nap and how she liked her apples and what toy would get her to stop crying. Mary Margaret assured them (multiple times) that she and David could handle Lucy just fine in the three hours Emma and Regina would be out to dinner.

But as Regina started her usual speech about Lucy's blanket they heard a strange exclamation from the other room and then Lucy's wailing. The blood drained from Emma's face as she and Regina immediately made their way to the living room where they found David bent down next to a hysterical Lucy. Her three year old face was beet red and drenched in tears. "What happened?" Regina exclaimed accusingly as she strode to Lucy and swept the little girl into her arms. Emma placed her hands on her hips as David stood up.

Lucy fisted Regina's nice blouse but Emma could tell that she couldn't have cared less at the moment. Charming had made her daughter cry, and if Emma didn't find out what had happened Regina was going to go all Evil Queen on him. "Lucy bit me." David stated firmly as Mary Margaret walked up next to Emma.

"But why is she crying?" Emma asked firmly, her brow furrowed in a mix of anger and concern. Regina was busy trying calm Lucy down but she was most definitely still listening.

"Well, I spanked her." He supplied, motioning to the toddler casually, and Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Regina froze what she was doing and the room fell silent except for Lucy's crying.

"You _hit_ my child?" Regina asked, her lip curling and her face darkening so much that Emma almost thought that David was going to burst into flames any moment.

"Gina," Emma sighed, placing a hand on her wife's arm. Regina glared at Emma and the blonde just nodded softly. She turned to David. "We don't hit our children." She supplied firmly.

David motioned to Lucy casually. "She's only three it's not like I _whipped_ her." Both Emma and Regina winced at his choice of words. "I just wanted to teach her that biting is wrong."

"Spanking was very popular in the Enchanted Forest." Mary Margaret pointed out, stepping up next to David. "It builds character." Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, mom, Regina and I know all about how hitting your child is supposed to build their character." Emma drawled. "We just…" She trailed off and turned to her wife who nodded. "We don't want them to have to go through the same thing we did."

"We've been through enough hitting in our lives not to want the same for our children, no matter how…beneficial you think it may seem. It's damaging and degrading and Emma and I won't stand for it." Regina explained and the Charmings looked at them as if they were seeing them for the first time.

They realized that that had been the first time Lucy had ever been spanked—and evidently the last. And because Lucy was only three so she was understandably a little confused. Didn't her grandpa love her? Why was he hitting her? And thinking back on everything Emma and Regina had said in the last few minutes the Charmings could easily piece together that the two women had been victims of child abuse.

"Emma," Mary Margaret breathed, stepping towards her daughter. She'd never known. Neither of them had ever known she or Regina had suffered so much.

"I don't really want to talk about this right now." Emma breathed, not quite looking at her parents who respectfully gave the family their space. Mary Margaret and David could hear Emma and Regina reprimanding Lucy for biting and observed them closely. If their granddaughter was ever going to stay over at their house again they needed to know how Emma and Regina wanted Lucy to be disciplined.

For a long time after that incident Mary Margaret and David struggled but strived to understand Emma's past and the reasons behind Lucy's lack of physical punishment. It was difficult to get the very traditionally guarded women to open up but when they did Mary Margaret and David never even considering spanking Neal ever again.

It was awkward for a little bit with the Charmings fussing over them all the time—making sure they were happy. But when everything finally settled down into a routine again Lucy had completely forgotten about being spanked and Emma and Regina still loved their baby girl to bits. And even without spanking Lucy was turning into a sweet girl with good manners and character—and quite the funny little character Lucy Goosey was.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: heeey guys! So I'm still alive. Sorry for making you wait so long for an update, life got in the way. And a big sorry to LookOutReader who requested a prompt and I left you hanging. Hope you enjoy!

LookOutReader suggested a FTL AU where Emma has to make her first act as queen.

* * *

"Why aren't you in bed?" Regina asked groggily as she stumbled into the kitchen late one night. Emma was pacing the room with those eyes the brunette knew all too well. Those panicked, overwhelmed eyes that made Emma fall hard enough and fast enough for Regina not to know what the hell had happened.

Her wife didn't answer at first. She faltered and looked up at Regina's tired but concerned eyes. She'd heard the blonde get out of bed and got worried when she didn't come back. Emma opened her mouth to answer. Regina could see a sentence forming on the tip of her tongue—a confession. Then it died with her confidence. "Nothing. I just can't sleep. Go back to bed."

Regina did the exact opposite. She walked up to Emma and frowned, letting her hand rest on Emma's tense shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked tenderly, hoping to melt away Emma's harsh exterior. Ever since they'd met Emma had had a protective shell around her, not dissimilar to her own.

Emma shrugged away from her and plopped down in a chair at the head of the table, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown. Her golden locks fell down in waves over her shoulders. Gingerly, Regina sat down next to her, never taking her eyes off of her wife. They sat in silence, the crackling of the fire the only noise between them.

Emma was practically radiating fear and anxiety. Regina knew the feeling well. She didn't, however, have any idea why it would be contorting Emma's soft, beautiful features into a frown so deep Regina thought it would split her face in half. But she didn't rush her. Because Regina knew that if she tried to force anything out of Emma she'd be stone walled and, if anything, they'd take two steps backwards. She'd learned that the hard way.

"I feel pressured." Emma finally whispered in the crisp midnight air as warm light danced across her cheek and illuminated her hands as they fiddled nervously.

"Pressured to do what?" Regina inquired, leaning forward. They hadn't been married long but there was nothing in the world Regina could think of in relation to their personal lives that would make Emma feel pressured and anxious. They'd always been comfortable around each other. Even before Regina realized that she felt more than just amity towards the blonde princess. Not to mention that they'd been queens for an even shorter amount of time. Nothing Regina could think of could cause such a reaction from Emma. What was she so concerned about?

Emma shrugged. It was an evasive shrug and Regina knew that Emma knew exactly what she was feeling pressured to do. She just didn't want to talk about it. She gently grabbed Emma's hand and swirled the pad of her thumb along the back of it. It was soft and gentle and soothing enough to get Emma to open up.

"I just…I've told you this before and I told my mother but she didn't listen and I…I don't think I'm cut out to be a queen." Emma rushed in a panic, looking up into Regina's deep, brown, soothing eyes. She smiled and moved her other hand to touch Emma's face.

"You made a lovely princess and you make an even lovelier queen, my dear." She stroked Emma's satiny cheek. "Besides, Snow was very understanding of your fears. Didn't she say that she felt the exact same way before she was crowned?" Emma turned her cheek away.

"It's not the same."

"Why not?"

Emma sighed looked down at their hands, holding each other like they were meant to be there. And Emma truly believed that. "Because it just isn't." She muttered.

" _Emma_."

"Everybody likes my parents. _Everybody_!" Emma rushed suddenly, and Regina cocked her head curiously. "And now that I'm married and we have our own part of the Enchanted Forest to rule over I just feel like I need to live up to their legacy." The blonde searched Regina's gaze and found it to be tender and understanding. She almost sighed in relief—like a large weight had been lifted off of her just by saying it aloud. But there was something else swimming in Regina's gaze. Confusion, maybe.

"Why in the world do you think that you haven't _already_ lived up to their legacy?"

"I haven't done anything!" Emma protested, leaning away from her wife in frustration. But Regina moved even closer.

"Oh Emma." Regina breathed. "You have done so much more than you think." The breathy wonderment and tenderness in Regina's voice made Emma falter. And she stared at the brunette in confused bewilderment. Regina licked her lips and sat forward in her chair. "How many men and women have made the journey all the way here just to thank us? To tell us that they came out to their family and friends because of us. How many people have you helped to rebuild their homes after the storms in the spring? How many villages— _people_ —have you saved from my mother and me?"

"Regina, you are not Cora." Emma immediately assured her, leaning forward.

"Because of _you_ , Emma." Regina breathed seriously. "And see what you did right there? You're always putting other people before yourself. It's what makes you such a good queen." She sighed and ran her thumb over Emma's cheek. "You don't have to perform a miracle for people to like you, dear. You do that by just being you." And when Regina was done talking she could have sworn her big, bad wife was blushing.

"I still feel like I have to…I don't know…prove my worth or something."

"Is that why you're pacing the kitchen? You think you're going to let your parents down, the kingdom down?" Regina asked gently.

"I guess." Emma shrugged. She'd always had a hard time articulating her feelings, but Regina knew that she'd definitely hit the nail on the head. She wanted to wrap Emma in her arms and tell her that she's worth everything to Regina and that it didn't matter what anyone else thought. But being a queen had changed Emma. She had the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders now. Well, half of a kingdom.

Emma believed that her subjects determined if she was to sink or swim. But that wasn't the case. And, vaguely, Regina wondered how long this has been going on. Apparently longer than Regina had realized because such strong beliefs don't manifest themselves overnight.

"The Enchanted Forest or your parents or my parents or even I do not determine your worth. That's your job."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked hesitantly, and Regina almost smiled.

"That a person's first act as king or queen is _highly_ overrated." She drawled and Emma cracked a smile. One of Regina's own quickly followed and soon they were smiling at each other like fools.

"I think you're right." Emma finally supplied. "But I do still need _something_ as my first queenly act. The whole kingdom's waiting and my mother keeps asking me about it. Sometimes, I swear, she has nothing better to do than worry about me."

"It's her job." Regina drawled with a smile. Then she went serious. "But, Emma, please don't stress about this. I understand that it might seem overwhelming at first but we can work through it. I don't like seeing you so upset. Especially in the middle of the night."

Emma smiled and leaned forward to capture Regina's lips in a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can't control what you feel. And it's okay to feel it." She assured her wife who swallowed and nodded. Then a small smile spread across Regina's face making her eyes sparkle and Emma's knees to go weak. "Now, I think I have something in mind."

. . .

The doors were opened—wide and welcoming. And people all across the kingdom came to see the inside of the castle. The poorest and wealthiest from all around the Enchanted Forest came to join in the festivities. Food and wine and games and music for an entire weekend.

Just to show that royalty was not to be feared or resented. They were the gentle rulers. The benevolent queens who wanted everyone to know that they wanted what was best for the people. And they had nothing to hide.

Snow and Charming were so proud of their daughter. Emma beamed for weeks afterwards knowing that she'd done right.

And, frankly, as Regina watched her wife dance with a group of little boys and girls—a silly grin on her gorgeous face—she didn't think it was possible to fall any harder for Emma. And she didn't know how she could possibly love anyone more than life itself. That is until the blonde introduced her to a little boy from the orphanage, and she found out that love was not simply reserved for romance.

His name was Henry.


End file.
